Mefala
Mefala is a character based in the world 42 RSRP scene played by a user of the same name. Contents within this page are subject to revision upon the discovery of lore inconsistency, further character development, and/or nit picking in general. Corrupted by a demonic ritual, Mefala is a devout Zamorakian mage and scholar who spent ages trapped within the infernal dimensions. Upon her return to Gielinor, she spent most of her time hiding within the Tunnel of Chaos among the Dagon 'hai, until crossing paths with Cain Grimmoon, who offered her a place among his convention defying pack in Morytania. Now, she devotes most of her time to her own intellectual pursuits, and serves as Cain's bookkeeper, translating various texts written in the infernal tongue. At this point in time, her personal motivations and goals remain unclear, but she seems to be willing to do what ever may be necessary in order to further herself in any way possible.' ='Biography'= Childhood (Age 0-15)' Not much is known of Mefala's family, aside from the fact that they were Misthalites. She spent her days as a child within an unknown Saradominist orphanage within the Kingdom of Misthalin. As a child, she was hyperlexic, and showed signs of unusually high intelligence. When potential foster parents came to visit the orphanage with the intention to adopt a child, Mefala was overlooked due to her seeming to lack a certain innocence and empathy to be expected from a typical child. Because of her difficulties in finding a foster home, she began studying magic at a very early age, being taught by her Saradominist caretakers. Over time, her curious nature led her to become interested in aspects of the arcane that her teachers viewed as taboo. After she became more vocal about her curiosities, and expressed dissent towards the restrictions placed upon what she was allowed to do, her teachers began to grow increasingly cruel towards her. Each time she would complain, or even attempt to offer a suggestion or rebuttal, her teachers would strike her, sometimes leaving bruises or breaking skin. With every instance in which she was punished, the beatings became more severe, and her disdain for her caretakers and the Saradominist worldview grew in intensity.' Red Order (Age 16-20) and the Dagon ‘hai (Age 21-38)' Once she was sixteen years of age, and the abuse became too much to bear, she fled the orphanage to the first Wizards Tower to join the Red Order. For a time, she was able to expand her arcane knowledge amongst her colleagues, but it wasn't long until suspicion and discrimination from the other wizards began to make it difficult for her to study of her own free will. It was then, shortly after her twenty first birthday upon hearing of the Dagon ‘hai, that she and her colleagues defected from the Red Order. They made haste and fled the Wizard’s Tower to officially join the ranks of the Dagon ‘hai. For seventeen years, Mefala studied and practiced magic among them, until one fateful day, during a summoning ritual gone wrong, she was teleported to the Infernal Dimensions by accident.' Infernus (Aging Ceased)' Upon her arrival to infernus, she was almost immediately eviscerated by an Alyaroth champion named Dol’zath. Sadistically, the black demon resurrected her for his own amusement, to serve himself and the other Avernic of the realm as a slave. Upon regaining her life force, her body had become corrupted with a demonic taint, permanently altering her physiology, and extending her lifespan well beyond several human lifetimes. She spent what felt like an eternity laboring for her demon overlords, but in time her corruption allowed her to gain power at an accelerated rate with little to no effort. Eventually, she became confident enough to challenge Dol’zath to a duel. Initially, the demon scoffed at her, but after the duel, much to the surprise of the other Alyaroth, she defeated Dol'zath, absoring his essence, and further bolstered her own power. Once she gained the respect of the Alyaroth, she took a Blazehound from the Scorched Keep, naming it Abaddon. She remained trapped in Infernus, for many long years, continuing to grow in power. She then made a pact with Zamorak, vowing to serve him in battle against his mortal enemy, Saradomin, should the Edicts of Guthix be destroyed.' Return to Gielinor' Once the Edicts of Guthis were destroyed, Mefala returned to Gielinor at Lumbridge, where a battle of epic proportions awaited her. She was given a miniature Warborn Behemoth called Azazel, and with it, as well as Abbadon by her side, she reveled in the carnage unleashed upon those who were similar to the likes of the individuals of her past who wished to limit her potential. For ten days, she slaughtered dozens of white knights and war priests, however, despite all of her loyal efforts, she and the rest of Zamorak’s followers failed to defeat the forces of Saradomin. Afterwards, she returned to the Tunnel of Chaos, resuming her role among the Dagon ‘hai, and maintained friendly diplomatic relations between several other Zamorakian organizations, and worked in the Chaos God’s name to help his followers recover from the aftermath of the battle. For the most part, she stayed hidden within the Chaos Tunnels, and relied on teleportation for travel, as roaming freely throughout many parts of Gielinor could be hazardous for someone with such a provoking appearance. ' Morytania' One fateful day, Mefala decided to visit Morytania, a place rumored to contain an abundance of individuals, who much like herself in some regard, could not comfortably roam freely in most parts of Gielinor, due to certain circumstances. She had heard tales of Morytania in the past, but had never bothered to venture there, unsure whether or not most of what she was told was absolute truth, or conjecture based off of fable. Growing weary of being confined to the Tunnel of Chaos, she had been hoping to find a place where she could easily be accepted as she were. Upon Cain Grimmoon offering her a place among his unconventional pack, she assumed the position as his bookkeeper, utilizing her knowledge of the Infernal language in order to translate various texts written in the tongue. As more and more time passes that she spends in Morytania, learning of it’s customs, residents, and history, she grows fond of her new home. However, she often reminisces with nostalgia of her time spent in Infernus, as it was a major part of how she became the immensely powerful woman she is today.' ='Appearance'= Facial' Mefala’s black bags of her restless, strained, deep socketed eyes would be more noticable if it weren’t for the fiery red glow of her gaze. The bridge of her nose is long, and rigid, complimenting her high cheekbones and diamond shaped jaw. Her pitch black, long, stringy, and often unkempt hair matches the shade of her lipstick. Mefala's uneven, gappped teeth are stained a light yellow from her habit of pipe smoking. Her skin is a pale, cool, grey to balance the hellish red heat of her tired, yet piercing, gaze. Upon her head are three large horns, with one growing just below the center of her hairline, and two from each side of her head.' Bodily' Hidden beneath her favored loose fitting, baggy attire is a slender, yet curvaceous figure. Perhaps her well endowed physique could be seductive if it weren’t for her hunched posture, brooding body language, and constantly squinted eyes. Her countenance, and gracelessness of her walk could allude to an abrasive and uninviting nature. On the rare occasion she dresses in less concealing attire, it is revealed that her grey skin is soft and healthy, but rather lacking in muscle tone. At her back are two large, nearly black, devilish wings, that vary in hue from desaturated blues, to maroon.' Armaments' Mefala is often seen wearing an unholy necklace along with her several different outfits. Seldomly, she can be seen wearing her custom made suit of armor, inspired by the aesthetic of K’ril Tsutsaroth on the rare occasion she brandishes her ornamental broadsword. Occasionally, she prefers to use a Zamorak spear, and even dual wields using two cleavers imbued with demonic power. When practicing archery, she can be spotted wearing Anima Core armor, or Blessed Zamorak Dragonhide. She prefers use of either a Zamorak bow, or two small, black crossbows. While she does not shy completely away from melee and range, both disciplines of combat are significantly unrefined when compared to her aptitude for magic. She has several sets of robes, including her Red Order Robes, Dagon ‘hai Robes, Robes of Subjugation, Ambassador of Chaos Robes, plain Zamorak Monk Robes, and Zamorak War Robes, in which she wears along with a stole. When wielding magic with staves, she switches back and forth between a Zamorak Staff, and Zamorak Crozier. When dual wielding magic, she prefers a Wand of Treachery, alongside an Illuminated Book of Chaos. She has several different colored versions of the same cloak that she wears, depending on her outfit.' ='Personality'= Mefala is incredibly aloof, reserved,and reclusive. She is a woman of very few words unless directly spoken to, and tends to be excessively articulate when she does become vocal. Despite all misleading appearances, she is actually quite pleasant for the most part when interacted with. She is known to be slightly eccentric, and displays a certain degree of social ineptitude. She can come off as unintentionally rude, and is not great at being the first to introduce herself or start a conversation. All of these traits could either be a result of her long absence from Gielinor, or could indicate that she suffers from extreme social anxiety. Ever since coming to Morytania and assuming the position of Cain Grimmoon's bookkeeper, she rarely leaves the library, except for the occasional trip to the Hair of the Dog tavern where she often puts her notoriously tactless demeanor in the spotlight, when she forcefully attempts to mingle with the locals.' The harsh front that she puts up may be a mixed result of her demonic corruption, and a defense mechanism to cloak her vulnerabilities. A smile from her is uncommon and she tends to cover her mouth when laughing in order to hide her imperfect teeth. Her corruption could also be the reason for her seldom, but sudden bouts of mania that occasionally emerge from the fog of her overall groggy demeanor. When provoked, while slow to anger, she becomes engulfed in a cold, dry, rage, and will work through whatever means necessary to resolve her contempt. However, she will usually pause to take a moment to step back from an upsetting situation, and will simply walk away if she determines that the outcome of acting upon her sense of vindictiveness is simply not worth the effort.' Mefala has very few friends aside from Abaddon, Azazel, and her mysterious inner circle. She is very selective of those she allows herself to trust, and is known to keep even other devout Zamorakians at arms length. When it comes to other Gods, she detests Saradomin for obvious reasons, and viewed Bandos as being too selfish, reckless, and nihilistic. To Mefala, Sliske is nothing more than an imposter, and a victim of his own hubris, much like the ill fated Lucien. While she does not agree with the philosophies of Zaros, Armadyl, Seren, Guthix, or even the Godless, she does have respect for them as she believes that they are sincere in what they teach. ='Religious Beliefs'= Mefala's paradoxial interpretation of the "Strength Through Chaos" philosophy is likely due to her upbringing within a fundamentalist, Saradomin worshipping institution, such as the orphanage in which she spent her early years. If she could have things her way, society would be governed under a staunch, worldwide "Order of Chaos" regime that is a far cry from the anarchic utopian ideal, that some more liberal Zamorakians promote. She is known for being cordial in her interactions with many individuals of most varying faiths, and is open to criticism from other Zamorakians when the contradictions of her personal philosophy are brought up. However, her opinions on the way things should be in the grand scheme of things are not easily swayed. She is suspicious at best of Saradominists, and would not be opposed to taking part in a systematic, global purge of them. She doesn't necessarily invest much energy in slaughtering priests out of boredom, but if she were to be called upon by a radical Zamorakian authority promising a reward, that could potentially further herself in any way, she would certainly delight in her contributions to such atrocities. ='Abilities'= Pyromancy' While she does have a solid foundation in understanding all forms of elemental magic from her time spent with the Red Order, she ultimately decided to focus in fire magic, and became a specialist in pyromancy. Her demonic taint allows her to conjure the hellish, flames of Infernus in order to amplify the blistering heat of her spells. Chaos Magic' As a member of the Dagon 'hai, Mefala is an expert in using Chaos Magic. Her foresight allows her to read the minds of those with weaker magical abilities to a certain degree of accuracy. She can also cast chaos spheres, which according to, theory, can inflict crippling pain with such intensity, that it has potential to be overwhelming to the point of lethality. Mental command is also a tool readily available for use within her arsenal, allowing her to force others to perform basic commands at will, mostly for the sake of her own amusement. However, with a properly charged, specially designed iron wand, she can forcefully assert her will over her victim with absolute mind control, to have them do her bidding, so long as their innate magical prowess does not exceed her own. Infernal Access' With the proper power source supplied to her beforehand, Mefala is capable of traveling back and forth between Gielinor, and the Infernal Plane. ='Trivia'= *This character was created by the RuneScape player, Mefala, along with the help/advice of Nathmatics, Cain Grimm, and Toxicis. *The name “Mefala” was taken from the RuneScape name generator for demons. Coincidentally, it is an alternate spelling for Mephala, the Daedric prince from The Elder Scrolls franchise. Other than sharing an almost identical name, she is not inspired by Mephala. If one could compare her to any of the Daedric Princes, she would have more in common with Hermaeus Mora, and Mehrunes Dagon. *Mefala can be physically clumsy. Her walk is either a defense mechanism to seem less vulnerable, or could simply be due to poor hand eye coordination. *Mefala's constant squinting and eye straing is due to shortsightedness and lack of sleep. She claims that wearing glasses to correct her vision gives her headaches, and prefers naps at her work desk over her own bed for the purpose of "maximizing productivity". *Mefala often misses social cues, and often reacts in an unexpected manner when responding to sarcasm, or vague statements/instructions. *Mefala enjoys food and drink with bitter flavors, and has been known to make and consume questionable combinations of mixed spirits. *She enjoys smoking tobaccoo out of a long pipe, and lights it with fire magic by clicking her thumb and index finger. *She hates bright lights, something she was relieved to have an absence of upon coming to Morytania. = Gallery= ' ' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Evil Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Dagon 'hai